


Please, Pearlie?

by Sinful_sinnoh



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, cute lesbian cephalopods, gay squid and gay octopus, squids??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_sinnoh/pseuds/Sinful_sinnoh
Summary: Marina is curious about Pearl's Squid form.





	Please, Pearlie?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm new to writing fanfiction, so any criticism or advice would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, and have a great day! ♡

"Come on Pearlie, please?" Marina begged, her hair swaying in anticipation. 

"Ugh! No way!" Pearl spat out, crossing her arms.

"Pretty pleeeease? For me?" 

Pearl grumbled. "Why do you want to see so bad, anyway? You're just going to laugh."

"It's just, um, cause you're really cute. S- so I bet your squid form is really adorable!" Marina stammered as her hair began swaying faster and faster.

Pearl covered her face as a blush began creeping over it. "Geez; you're really embarrassing, you know that?" 

Marina's face lit up. "That's a yes, isn't it?"

"Fine, just, uh... close your eyes and count to three."

Marina pouted. "Really, Pearlie? You think I'm going to fall for that and you're just going to Super Jump away?"

"I promise I won't! Just do it."

"Alright... but if you do, you're treating me to dinner next time we go out." Marina closed her eyes and counted.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Marina opened her eyes, only to see-

Absolutely no trace of Pearl. 

"Seriously? I really believed you there!" Marina groaned, disappointed.

"Uh, Marina? Look down. Like, really close."

Marina did as instructed, and noticed she had overlooked something small. Something very small. Something minuscule, and absolutely adorable. Lying on the ground was a tiny pink and white squid, smaller than a marble.

"Oh my gosh! Pearlie! You're so, so, so, so cute!" Marina gushed, a huge smile across her face.

"Wow, Marina, so this is all it takes to get to see that dumb adorable smile? Shoulda done this sooner."

"Thank you, Pearlie. For doing this for me. I really love you, you know?"

"Y-yeah, I know. I-I love you too, you dummy."

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that Pearl is based off of the Northern Pygmy Squid (also called the Hime Squid), which is incredibly tiny (like, around a centimetre and a half). So, this knowledge inspired me to write Pearlina.


End file.
